A Stab In The Dark
by Dark4ever
Summary: NOT VIOLENT! Tanya Torsson is Tancred's elder half sister, and Manfred's girlfriend. Something seems to be happening. Is she waking up? Songfic PREVIEW OF NEXT STORY UP! COMPLETE!
1. Prologe

Prologue

A Stab in the Dark

Neko: This is my newest Fanfic. Yeah me! Anyhow, this is probably one of my oldest stories I've been writing. It's already 40 pages long in my notebook… geez. So, this is book #4, and there are 2 original characters: Tanya Torsson, and Ayume Pike. It's mainly about Tanya. These two are introduced in this very short chapter. On with the chappie!

Tanya Torsson's blue eyes watched Manfred from the dark. "You know, it would be easier if I just-"

Manfred glared at her. "I want to do this my way!"

"Your ways slow!"

"So?"

Manfred's grandfather, Ezekiel Bloor, snapped at Manfred,"Let your girlfriend help you."

Manfred grumbled, but told Tanya,"Whatever."

Tanya stared hard at the bones in front of her, and they soon stared to align themselves. Tanya was telekinetic, and could move things with her mind.

Ezekiel smiled. "She's so much more helpful then your other girlfriend, Zelda."

Manfred growled. "She was never my girlfriend!"

Tanya looked at the two," You're getting hit from all sides today aren't you?"

"Yes."

There was a sudden knock on the door that made the three jump.

"Tanya, can you get that?" Ezekiel asked.

Tanya shrugged. She walked around the table, her blond hair swinging. She opened the door to find Charlie's Aunts, and Ayume.

"Well if it isn't Ayume Pike. I haven't seen any on your family since Asa flunked 4th year."

Ayume raised her black eyebrows, "That would be why, sir."

Tanya glanced at Ayume's shaking stature. "Ayume, are you sure your all right? You look like your going to transform, and we don't need a white dragon in the room right now," Tanya said.

Ayume shook her head. "I all ways get like this when I come here. The fumes drain my energy."

One of the Aunts snapped, "If you girls are done talking, we need to do this now."

Tanya shrugged. "Whenever you're ready, I'm game."

The group watched as the bones began to glow when the lightning split the sky. Suddenly, Tanya cried out in pain, as the lighting bolt hit the generator. Ayume was curled in a ball on the ground, silently suffering.

Then, to top it off, Manfred sneezed.

Tanya leaned against the wall, drenched in cold sweat. "What was that? I just got a premonition that this was a mistake! What's going on?"

Ayume sat up. "I just felt like my soul was being forced from my body! What was _that _all about?"

Manfred offered Tanya, and then Ayume hands, helping the two girls up. "I think it had something to do with Borlath," he said.

Tanya rubbed the back of her head, "Whatever it was it isn't good news."

Ayume nodded, and the girls looked out the window, both thinking in there heads _this isn't good for anyone._

Neko: As you can tell, my writings improved. I've gotten a load better. Anyway, I'll have chapter 1 up sometime. I'm working on chapter 2 of Unwanted Flames, and Chapter 1 of my newest story, The Dark Flame, which is an Avatar: The last Air bender fic.

Afterthoughts(New): Am I the only one who noticed all my titles are violent?


	2. Ideas of the Future

Chapter 1

A Stab in the Dark

Ideas of the Future

Neko: Well, I decided to get chapter 1 up quickly, since Star reviewed in the first day. Besides, I really like this story.

Star: It kind of should be. You don't know Tanya and Ayume very well. You'll get to know them as the story goes on, such as the fact that she is Tancred's _½ _sister. No, I haven't read the new book. I can't find it! I'll probably get it over the summer.

AyanamiEraclea: XP Then why did you subscribe to it? I have my ways of tracking it, you know.

On with the cappie! Note: The song is "I'm with you," by Avril Lavingne.

Tanya stood in the upper music wing. She held the Violin under her chin, and sighed. She strummed the instrument with her bow. She paused, and removed both of her hands, letting the instrument hang in mid air, using her telekinesis to hold it there. Still without her hands, she smiled, and turned, putting them back in the case, and left the room, finally taking the handle.

I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now

Manfred stood at the bottom of the stairs, "You were almost late. The drama bus is going to be here soon."

Tanya rolled her eyes, and her blond hair flew up, and then back down, as if caught in a sudden gust of wind, "Whatever."

Manfred ruffled her hair, "I expected that."

Tanya threw one of her arms around his shoulder, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never you mind."

Tanya kissed his cheek, "Sure. I'll see you at snack time," and with that, she disappeared into the drama room, just ahead of the crowd.

There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Ayume stood inside of the room, leaning against one of the few spots of empty wall, "Hey, I think I know what happened last night."

Tanya stood in front of her, arms crossed, head cocked in a curious manner, "Do tell."

"The queen."

"Yeah, right."

"No, really! The queens name was Benenice. B! It may have been _her_ heart, and _her_ mare!" Ayume said.

Tanya roller her eyes, "As much as I resent Asa, I don't think he'd screw up so much."

Ayume swiftly walked out of the room, without another word.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
it's a damn cold night

Tanya stood in front of her class. She liked wherein her costumes, so today she was wherein fangs, and pale makeup. A lot of her students were staring at her as they entered the class room. She smirked.

"Welcome, class," she said, addressing the startled students, "yes, I will be looking like this almost everyday. Not exactly, though. My vampire outfit is just for today, seeing as I'm wherein a black cape for the first time.

Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new

The kids raised their eyebrows, and some of them looked confused. Tanya smiled, "I _will _allow you to wear whatever you want, as long as you think I would wear it."

"You mean nothing pink?" one of the girls asked.

Tanya's smiled widened, "You catch on quick."

One of the boys laughed, "Don't worry about me, then."

Tanya ignored the smart aleck, and walked to the chalk board, writing "IMPROVATION," in huge letters. "As you know, this is improv class. I am your teacher, Miss Torsson. If you think the name sounds familiar, then you know my younger brother, Tancred, who is a third year. You don't want to get me mad. I _am_ endowed. I'm telekinetic, and show my feelings through the weather. I may deliver a punishment worse than detention if you upset me. I'll make detention look like a reward."

I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you I'm looking for a place

One of the girls raised her hand in the air, "Aren't you Manfred Bloor's girlfriend?"

Tanya growled, unhappily, "How do you know this?" she snapped.

The girl lowered her head, "I was just guessing. You look like you'd be cute with him."

Tanya's expression softened, buy just slightly, "The next person to who asks about my love life will be an example to the class about what happens with you make me mad," with that, her hair flew up, slightly, as if in an invisible breeze.

At the shocked looks on her students' faces, she smirked, "That's just a taste of my power."

Searching for a face  
is anybody here I know  
cause nothings going right

Tanya passed out the different, random, objects. Some were things such as spatulas, cat food, bells, and even a pack of bird feathers. She strolled back to the front of the class, and split everyone into groups of 3, "Now, you must make a play that lasts 2 minutes, using all 3 objects."

Tanya watched, and remembered _her_ first improv class. She had done the same exercise. She was in a group with Zelda and Manfred. They had done a play about a spatula man from planet water bottle, who saved the chopstick queen.

And everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Tanya walked to Manfred's office after class. She touched the knot in the wall, and walked in on Manfred, who was looking at pictures. He looked surprised, and put down the pictures he was looking at. "Oh, Tanya! I wasn't expecting you! I thought you had class!

Tanya sat down in the chair across from him. "Class has been done for ½ and hour, if you weren't paying attention."

Manfred handed the pictures he had been looking at to Tanya. "These are the pictures of the de Greys we are showing Billy. Think he'll get any ideas?"

Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life

Tanya set the pictures down. "They're fine," she looked at her watch. "Gotta run. Class in an hour." She leaned across the table, and kissed him.

Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you

Neko: That was just really introduction of Tanya. Now you get who she is.

Afterthoughts: I changed this chapter a lot.


	3. How could you?

Chapter 2

How could you?

Song: "No one" Aly & AJ

Neko: This is for you, AyanamiEraclea. It may piss you off more, but Tanya's mad, so there. Return of Zelda! Oui, I'm starting to sound like a video game… whatever.

So, anyway, my school is out as of June 8th, so my writing will hit a slow point. It's because my mom says I have to focus on my throwing in track (I throw the discus and shot, and will throw the javelin in high school).

Sorry it took so long on this chapter. I lent my friend my notebook, and didn't get it back until the 8th.

Alder: I didn't create her. She's my friend's character.

Star: You're very loyal! As the story goes on, Most of that will be explained.

Nightmare Rose 12: Thank you!

Anyway, on with the chapter!

Tanya, Manfred, and Ayume sat at the table in the Red Kings Room. Tanya and Ayume had stacks of paper from class (Ayume taught art and piano) and Manfred was counting lines he had collected. Tanya kept constantly checking her watch, until the hunting horn finally sounded, and she ran off to her room, without another word to anyone.

"What's with her?" Manfred asked Ayume.

Ayume followed him out of the Red Kings Room, "She has a friend coming over."

Manfred looked at Ayume quizzed, "Who?"

Ayume shrugged, "No idea."

I am moving through the crowd  
trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played

Manfred sat down at his desk, thinking about Tanya. Sometimes he didn't understand her. She was a huge mystery to him. He seemed to be with him one second, and then want space the next. He smiled. He suddenly realized she was a lot like a rubber band. Stretching out one second, and snapping back the next.

Will someone strum away  
and I ask myself  
who do I want to be

Tanya sat in her room, nervously tapping her foot. She had invited Zelda, since she didn't have classes for a week. Zelda and she had been friends before Manfred asked Tanya out. Zelda had taken over 6 months to come around, and became Tanya's friend again.

For the longest time, Zelda was constantly saying she was a 3rd wheel. Zelda had finally come around when Tanya had canceled dinner plans with Manfred to go to a movie Zelda wanted to see with her.

Do I wanna throw away the key  
And invent a whole new me

A knock at Manfred's office door made him jump. Expecting it to be Tanya, he said, "Come in."

A girl with long black hair stepped through the door. Her cropped blue tube top shirt matched her eyes. She was wherein a black mini-skirt and tall, jagged cut boots.

"Um… who are you?" Manfred asked.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked.

"No."

The girl looked hurt, "I'm Amy, remember? I was in drama with you!"

Manfred blinked, then said ,"Oh! Right! You played the lead in your 3rd year!"

Amy plopped down in the seat across from him, "Tanya beat me out in out 4th year."

And I tell myself No one, no one 

Manfred sighed, "So, what do you want?"

Amy didn't answer. She just stood, walked around the desk, and stared out the window, "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" she asked.

Manfred blinked, "Sure… um… why are you here?"

Amy turned slightly, and smiled at Manfred. "I couldn't get you out of my mind. Every time I tried to think, you were there. Manfred, I-I… love you." And she kissed him.

don't wanna be no one, but me

Tanya stood in the door, Zelda next to her. Tanya's mouth was hung open, and Zelda's face was full of concern, "I told you he's no good," Zelda said.

Tanya's hair crackled dangerously, and suddenly flew straight up. Her eyes crackled with anger, "I should have listened to you," her anger was clearly laced with sorrow.

Manfred pushed Amy away, as Tanya stormed away, "Wait! It's not what it looks like!"

You are movin' through the crowd  
Tryin' to find yourself

Tanya put her hand up, palm facing Manfred, as power surged at him, hitting him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, "I can't believe you'd do this to me! I thought you loved me!" she screamed, following after Zelda.

"Tanya! Wait!"

Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down

Tanya and Zelda ran to Tanya's room, slamming the door in Manfred's face. "GO AWAY, AND STAY AWAY!" Tanya yelled.

Manfred stood in front of the door, shocked.

"Now you see her true feelings."

Manfred turned to see Amy, "She doesn't trust you," She said.

Manfred slapped her, "Because you kissed me! What do you expect?"

Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall

Amy stuck her tongue out at Manfred, "I'm leaving, and never coming back!"

"Good!"

Amy growled, turned on her heels, and stormed off.

Manfred stood next to Tanya's door, waiting for her to come out.

You turn the light on to erase it all You wonder what it like to not feel worthless

Zelda came out at about midnight. "Your still here?" she snarled.

Manfred scurried up the wall, "Zelda, let me explain-"

Zelda cut him off, "I'm here to give you a message. Tanya never wants to see you again. Go away."

Defeated, Manfred left.

So open all the blinds and all the curtains

Manfred collapsed in the chair in his office, "What have I done?" he asked himself, staring at the picture on his desk. "I _really_ screwed up, and she won't let me explain!" he placed the photograph on it's face, "Goodbye, my love."

No one - no one, don't wanna be

A stray tear ran down Manfred's cheek.

No one but me  
We are movin' through the crowd...

Neko: Man, Now I _really_ want to kill Amy right now, even though I created her. Oh, well, who cares, except for EVERYONE! I may not use them, but you can suggest stuff, like chacters. ZELDA WILL NOT GO OUT WITH MANFRED, AND THAT"S THAT!

Afterthoughts: Why did I use that song!


	4. What Tanya does when she's angery

Chapter 3

What Tanya does when she's angry

Songs: "Before he cheats" Carried Underwood

"Seasons of Love" from the musical Rent

Reviewing Reviews:

Nightmare Rose 12: Aw! That's sweet! I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting "Yeah! The bitch is away from Manfred! Now move in, Zelda, move in!"

Star: Sorry it took awhile. My internet connection was fried.

Cryingwind I like "Rush" Better, but it didn't fit, so I used "No one." Next chapter is gonna be "Together" by Avril Lavinge, then "I just can't live a lie" by Carrie Underwood.

Neko: Welcome back! I'm trying something new. Well, not really new. I just haven't done it in this story yet. It's me talking to my friends during the intro. It makes the intro longer, so beware. My internet is, er, was down, so this took awhile to get up. I'm also working on about 7 different stories, and this thing I like to call Lyrics Transfer, or LT. It's where you take lyrics from songs, and change them to fit a certain thing.

Chibi: Like the song "Dig it" from Holes. Neko changed it to a Yu-Gi-Oh thing that was slightly my idea. This is the begging.

You go to go Duel those guys

With broken hands and a withered soul

Dueling these guys is all you know

You got to go duel those guys.

Get it?

Neko: Chibi, you're late.

Chibi: Whatever, is anyone else coming?  
Neko: Only characters. You're the only friend that likes Charlie Bone, except Mr. Tall, aka Micah, and Ebi, aka Marshall. But putting them in here would be weird.

Mr. Tall: Hi!

Neko: Go away, Micah.

Mr. Tall: I still want to borrow #4 and #5.

Neko: That's just weird coming from you. Do you know people think we're going out?

Mr. Tall: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Neko: You really act like an 8th grade guy.

Mr. Tall: Well, I am 1 of 3 people taller than you. Oui got to go.

Neko: I'd better start the story. Tanya, post the disclaimer.

Zelda: You're expecting her to do something for you? You're mad.

Neko: Shut up. Post it.

Zelda: Neko and Chibi don't own The Red King Series. They do, however, own Tanya and Ayume, and the book they are writing.

Chibi: They don't need to know that.

Neko: FYI, we are writing a story, called Girls of Glory. I hope we can get it published.

Zelda: Whatever Goes and comforts Tanya

Neko: This is stupid. Let's start.

Chibi: Agreed

Both: Here's chapter 3

Note: It's Saturday

-------------------------------------

Tanya sat on her bed, knees in her face. Her blank Sapphire eyes stared at the wall. Zelda sat next to her, "I can't believe Manfred would do that," Zelda whispered.

Tanya nodded, "He really blind sighted me."

Right now he's probably slow dancing  
with that bleach blonde tramp  
and she's probably getting frisky

On the side of town, young Billy Raven was seeing his new house for the first time, and meeting Claudia.

"For me, I am happy," the small cat said, sneezing, "but for you, Billy Raven, I am not."

At number nine, Filbert Street, Charlie was arriving home, worrying about poor Billy. He knew that he was at his new house. Would he like it? Was the picture incident not true? What would happen?

Ayume was sitting at home, worried about all of he friends: Billy, with his new family, Charlie, with losing his wand, and Tanya, dealing with Manfred.

Right now he's probably buying her

Some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey

Ayume sat on her couch, reading. Asa entered the room, and sat on the couch across from her, "I just heard about Tanya and Manfred. I heard from Zelda _and_ Manfred that is. I don't know who to believe."

Ayume slammed her book shut, "Knowing Amy, I believe Manfred. She's a desperate wanna be."

Asa nodded, "I get what you're saying."

Right now he's probably behind her with a pool stick showing  
Her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know

((Chibi: Hello peoples! This is Neko's friend Chibi. I'm going to write a bit in the perspective of Ayume. This will clear a few things up. Up until now, Neko's written everything))

Ayume rose and walked into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" she asked Asa.

"No," he replied.

Ayume was the only girl in a family of seven, so she spent a lot of rime in the kitchen. Her mother had died shortly after giving birth to Emmet, Ayume's younger brother. Her elder brother, Thad, had just left for school at Bloor's.

Their father had remarried to a woman named Isabella, who had brought her son, Tye, a few years younger than Thad. Isabella, too, died. Ayume's father than remarried again to a woman with a boy a few years younger than Ayume named David. David's mother met the same fate.

Ayume's father had recently remarried yet again, making Asa another brother in the household. Asa's mother was in the hospital.

Ayume's father walked into the house with Emmet at his side.

"Where were you?" Ayume asked her brother.

"At the Bloor's," he replied.

Ayume's family had been friends with the Bloor's for generations, so it wasn't a big surprise when Ayume went out with Manfred. They had broken up, mind you. Manfred had left her for Tanya.

"Ayume?"

Ayume looked down to see Emmet staring at her, "Yes?"

"Can I have my piano lesson now?"

Ayume smiled, "Very well."

Emmet led his sister to one of the five grand pianos, and the two siblings sat down on the stool.

"What are you working on?" Ayume asked.

Emmet pulled out the music and placed it on the stand.

"Will you sing it with me?"

"Of course."

Emmet began to play, and sing with his elder sister.

Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred moments so dear five hundred six hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes How do you measure measure a year?

"Ugh!" Emmet stopped, "I can't do this part!"

"Calm down, try is slowly," Ayume softly spoke.

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee, in inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife, in, five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes how do you measure a year in a life

"No," Ayume said, "Wrong note."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah, play it right," Thad said, coming up behind Ayume, and placing his hands on Ayume's shoulders.

Ayume shook her head, "Keep going."

How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love Seasons of love.

"Enough, Emmet," their father growled as he reentered.

"Yes, father," Emmet replied, getting off the stool and out of the room.

Ayume sighed; her father had never really liked music. He was an artist; it was their mother in which their love for music came from.

"I'm going for a walk."

Manfred sat in his office; he hadn't had a very good day. He wanted to be alone, buy when one wants to be alone, they rarely are.

A knock at the window (yes, the window) stirred his attention. He opened the window, and jumped back at the sight of a large creature entering through the now open window.

The creature was a large, white, snake-like dragon. The dragon had a slender wolf like head with longer, skinnier ears. Its eyes were dark amber. Two brown, straight horns stuck our of the top of its head and a line of blue fur followed the spine to the tail

((Chibi: If you are unsure of what the dragon looks likes, then go to anime profiles, Spirited Away, Haku))

Manfred lifted a hand, and patted the dragons head, "Good girl. And how is Wanqi?"

The dragon, whose name was indeed Wanqi, snorted.

"Oh, don't tell me you are mad at me as well."

Wanqi rested her head in his lap.

"Oh, I see. Well, I hate to tell you, but I have to count lines."

Wanqi lifted her head, and rested at his feet.

((Chibi: O.K. That's all for now! Sorry if you think it's short I didn't have much time but I'll be back soon

Neko: Back to my writing. Geez, Chibs, you wrote over 2 pages! This is going to be a rather long chapter. I still have about a page left!))

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats

Tanya ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Zelda came back into Tanya's room, "Tanya, do you want to go to the Pet's Café? Wolfbane and Azure are trying to eat my hands every time I pet them."

Tanya sighed, "I'll be ready in a moment. I need to change, and make it look like I _haven't _been crying for the past 6 hours," she said, with a short laugh, followed by a cough.

Zelda nodded, "I'll wait outside."

Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Tanya put on her Saturday clothes; a black pull-over, khaki cargo pants, and black and red converse sneakers. She curled her lashes, put on a few layers of mascara, and red eye shadow. She flipped through her sunglasses. Her hands brushed against a pair that Manfred had given her. She sighed, and grabbed a pair that Ayume had given her. She walked outside of her room, and said, "I'm ready, let's go."

Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now she's probably saying I 'm drunk

The two friends walked down to the Pets Café. Zelda was constantly trying to get Tanya to talk, and when she finally did, the blond girl wouldn't shut up. She finally had to when they arrived at the front of the café. Norton, the bouncer, let them in, and smiled at Zelda. "I haven't seen you in a while, Miss Dobinski. To what do I add this pleasure?" he asked.

Zelda pointed to Tanya, "I'm trying to cheer her up," she whispered, as Tanya went to the front counter to order.

And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Right now he's probably dabbing on

three dollars worth of that bathroom polo

Tanya sighed, and sat down. "Thank for trying, Zelda, but _he's_ gonna have to apologize to _me._ I'm not gonna cheer up until then."

Zelda nodded, "Well, you can't blame me for trying, can you?"

Tanya shook her head, but then suddenly glanced up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Gabriel, smiling, "I heard from Ayume about you and Manfred. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. You were really happy together."

After that, Tanya seemed to perk up.

I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
You know it won't be on me

Manfred stood as Wanqi left. He glanced at his desk. She had left him a note. He picked it up, scanned it, and smiled.

It was how to get Tanya back.

Neko: That was fun. I really like that song. In fact, I was just listening to it. See ya next chapter, when even more sparks fly between 2 different people, and Tanya says something that hurts more than one person.

Afterthoughts: I think Dobinski is Zelda's last name. If not, could someone tell me?

FINAL LENGTH NOTE: There is going to be a total of 10 chapters. I have planned it all out.


	5. Save the last

Chapter 4

Save the Last

A Stab in the Dark

Song: "Together" by Avril Lavinge

Neko: Well, here we are again. I sitting in front of a computer… and am really bored… ah, well, whatever. Because of last time, I'm gonna give you a short entire. Here's the new chapter, Save the Last. There's a lot of fluff between Ayume and a certain person, and a lot of strife between Manfred and Tanya. Oh, and Amy is not coming back.

Tanya was finally cheering up. She was standing in the music tower, playing some of her music from her old symphony. A knock on the door startled her. "Come in," she called, expecting Ayume, who was going to come and play the piano with Tanya. The person who stood in the door wasn't who she expected.

"You," the blond scowled.

Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside

Manfred put his hands up to deflect her attack, "Before you hurt me, let me explain. I'm sorry. Amy forced herself on me."

Tanya put her hands down, "I'm sorry to."

Manfred perked up slightly, "You mean we can give it another go?"

Tanya looked off to the side, "I mean I'm leaving you Manfred. I can no longer love you. You scare me. I know. I know what you've been doing all these years."

Manfred looked stunned, "You told you?"

Tanya flipped around, her black cape flying up, "No one! I told you, I know things you don't! You're not going to get away with this!"

Manfred yelled back, "Father told me to!"

Tanya's eyes became slits, "So you'll hypnotize the one you love because of your father, just because you wanted me on your side? Take this," she ripped the locket off of her neck that held a photo of her and Manfred."

The truth isn't far behind me  
you can't deny

The blond female lunged at him, tackling him to the floor. She sat on his stomach, and punched him once, twice, three times in the face, until he finally grabbed her fist, throwing her off. Her stalked up to her, and grabbed her wrists, twisting them down.

Tanya glared at the floor, refusing to look at him.

"I hate to do this to you," he whispered. He took her hand in her face, gently moving it so that she was looking straight in his eyes, "you don't remember anything about my hypnotizing you," he murmured. When he finished, Tanya slumped forward, onto his chest. He patted her hair, then set her against the wall, and left.

When I turn the lights out  
when I close my eyes

Ayume stood in the middle of a large room. Mr. Pilgrim wasn't in his room, so she was, playing the piano. She paused, when she heard someone at the door. They stepped in, and shut the door. She turned around, and smiled, "I've been expecting you. You always come to listen, buy never really come in. Want to talk?"

The intruder smiled, "Sure."

Ayume patted the piano bench, "Come, sit. I'm afraid I don't have any food to offer you."

The intruder smiled, "Don't worry, I don't mind."

Ayume rested her hand on his, "So, what is this about?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie

Ayume smiled at the young boy, "I love you, too, Tancred," and kissed him.

The pale skinned boy smiled to himself. He had liked Ayume since Tanya had invited her home in her first year. She had been everything his sadistic sister wasn't: Gentle, kind, and understanding, the exact opposite of Tanya. That's why Tancred had been baffled when Ayume became Tanya's best friend. Tancred hadn't liked it, so when he tried to get Ayume to leave Tanya to her evil ways, she had been confuse, and confronted him, asking him what was wrong. He had told her all about Tanya working with the Bloor's. Ayume had then told him so was she.

Tancred hadn't believed it at first, but then realized how strained she was. Her heart belonged with the just and the true; not the evil and cruel.

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better

Tanya awoke with a terrible headache. She groaned, and scampered to her feet. She was rather tired, and just wanted to go to her room, and sleep it off. She staggered to her bedroom, set her violin case on the floor, and flopped down on her bed, "Ugh," she groaned.

Zelda gently knocked on the door, "Tanya? Are you alright?"

Tanya rolled over, as Zelda stepped in, "After surviving one of Manfred's hypnosis attacks, no, I'm not alright. His power is really disappearing. I didn't realize he was this weak! I didn't use to be able to withstand his power!"

Zelda nodded, "It's a pity. You were about to forgive him for the Amy incident, but then he turns around and does this to you. Are you gonna break it off?"  
Tanya nodded slowly, "Yeah."

And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

Ayume and Tancred sat in the music tower, until 5 minutes to lights out, when Tancred had to leave. She walked to the window, and saw a white mare, throwing her head up to catch moonbeams. "That sure isn't Borlath," she murmured. Now, was she going to tell the Bloor's? Of course not, "Let them figure it out on there own," she smiled.

Tancred entered his dorm, a dreamy look on his face, just as the Matron said, "Lights out," flipping the switch.

"Where've ya been, Tanc?" Lysander asked, as the blond sat down on his bed next to his friend.

Tancred turned to face Lysander, "I told her, and she says she likes me."

Lysander smiled, "Good for you, Tanc. Now you two can be like Manfred and Tanya."

Tancred pretended to barf, "No way! I'm not gonna be like those two. There so, so, so-"he paused, and finished, "Sadistic!"

Lysander raised an eyebrow, "You don't know, do you?"

Tancred tilted his head, "Know what?"

"That your sister is one of the Pendulums."

Together

It doesn't feel right at all

Tancred sat straight up, "WHAT? SHE CAN'T BE! SHE'S WITH THE BLOOR'S ALREADY!"

Lysander hit him, so he'd shut up, "I know. That's the point. Ayume is the main focus right now, so she must be one as well, and she's leaning towards us, so there's still hope."

Tancred sighed, "You're right, lost my cool there for awhile."

Lysander nodded, "I was worried about you for a moment. So what are you doing this weekend?"

Tanya walked down to Manfred's office, and sighed, standing in front of the door. She kept reaching for the knot that she had to press for it to open, but then she would recoil. She sighed, and was about to leave, when a voice behind her said, "Are you going to knock or not?"

She flipped around to face Manfred, "Look, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

Tanya turned to the side. She didn't want to look at his face, "I think we should break up," she whispered.

Together  
holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall

"Woah, this is kind of sudden. I-I don't know what to say," Manfred said, stunned.

Tanya finally looked at him, "How about nothing. Good-bye, Manfred Bloor. I never want to see you again."

And with that, Tanya turned heel and stalked off, leaving a stunned Manfred behind.

Neither of the two noticed the young girl in the shadows. She gasped, slightly, and ran back to her dorm, "Did you hear?" she asked, and "Tanya broke up with Manfred! The perfect couple is not longer together!"

The news spread though the school like wildfire. By the next day, everyone knew. Tanya knew they knew, and thus, was a little scared of what would happen during her improv class.

"O.K. class, as many of you know, no, as all of you know, I did break up with Manfred. No, I won't tell you why. Now, let it go, and let's get on with class," she said, a deep growl surrounding her words.

This has gone on so long  
I realize that I need

Tanya's class went rather well, but the Red King's Room was rather hectic. Tanya refused to sit in her usual seat next to Manfred, so when she got there first, she sat right across the table. Tancred came in, and sat next to his sister, and then the twins, who sat in Tanya' spot. As soon as they sat down, Tanya started planning the 'Pencil Box' game with them, pushing a pencil box back and forth. As more people filtered in, they didn't have enough concentration, so they quit. When Manfred entered, he saw how the seats were, and sat down, staring at Tanya.

"Take a picture," she snorted, "it'll last longer."

This was followed by snickers, and Tancred whispered, "Bravo," to his elder sister.

"Shut up," Manfred snarled, and everyone did, "be quit and start studying."

As soon as Manfred put his head down to start counting lines, a pencil shot at his head. He ignored it, but soon, more started flying at him, until one of Charlie's closed text books flew right at his face, making him fall right out of his chair. When he finally got up, Tanya was smirking.

"Tanya, I want to see you in my office after homework," he snarled.

"I'm a teacher, I can do what I want," she said, laughing.

"Just come."

Something good to rely on  
something for me

Tanya sat in the chair across from Manfred's desk, arms crossed, and pouting. She was mad that Manfred couldn't let go. They were over! Why was he telling her to come?

"Look about today," Manfred started, but Tanya cut him off.

"It's over! Give up, Manfred! I don't want to be with you anymore!" she yelled.

Manfred sat down, "That's not it. You withstood my hypnosis, didn't you?" he asked.

Tanya looked off to the side, "Yeah, I did. You can't control me anymore."

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better

Manfred sighed, pushing back in his chair, and covering his eyes, "How could I have been so blind? 4 years is a long time," he said.

Tanya stood up, and stared at him, "Wait, 4 years? I thought it was just _1 year_!"

Manfred froze, "I thought you knew!" he said.

Tanya slammed her hand on the desk, "You little _bastard_!" She screamed.

Manfred flew up, "don't you call me that! You're the idiot!" he snarled.

Tanya brought her fist up, and punched Manfred in the stomach.

And when I'm around you  
I don't feel

As Manfred switched sides of the desk, Tanya screamed, "You thought you just broke my heart, but you broke my spirit as well!"

Manfred backed away slightly, "I was just following orders!"

"So you'd break me just to follow orders?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You have to do something else!"

Manfred was now completely up against the wall, "Name it!"

Tanya walked up to right in front of him, and kissed him.

My heart is broken

I'm lying here

Surprised, Manfred wrapped his arms around her thin waist, and closed his eyes.

Tanya pulled away, wrapping her arms around his neck in the process, "I'm sorry for not believing you. Can you forgive me?"

Manfred smiled, "Yeah, don't worry about it."

My thoughts are choking

On you my dear

After about an hour, Tanya left Manfred's office, smiling. She walked in the direction of her room, in a daze, until something tackled her out of the darkness. The two tumbled down the stairs, until they hit the bottom, and Tanya was unconscious, "Good, she's out cold. Hey, get out here!" her captor yelled off to the side, and another figure appeared. Together, the two people bound and tied the female, yet she didn't wake up.

On you my dear

On you my dear

"Success!" the two captors, smiled, "let's go. If her boyfriend finds us, we're dead."

"Say your prayers," Manfred's voice said, from the dark.

He stepped out, and when he saw the two people, he said, "You two! What are you doing?" Before a blunt object hit his head, and he followed his girlfriend.

Together

Together

Neko: DUN DUN DUN! I actually wrote a cliff hanger! Wow! Anyways, next chapter you find out who the captors are!

Afterthoughts: That was really fun! I really enjoyed writing that!


	6. What was it like?

Chapter 6

A Stab in the Dark

What was it like?

Song: "Behind Blue Eyes" Limp Bizkit

Reviewing Reviews

Midnight Rose 12: Well, you'll have to find out next chapter.

HappeeGoLuckee: Well, here you go.

Star: Pendulums are like the weight in a grandfather clock, that swing back and forth.

Neko: I feel so sad… I post 2 chapters, and take someone 3 days to review. Oh, well, live and learn. Anyways, this is the 5th chapter. If I haven't told you yet, I'm going to have 10 chapters, and possibly an epilogue about the next story. I'm predicting I'll have this done by the end of summer.

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I was camping with my family.

This entire chapter is a collection of flashbacks about Tanya, starting from when she lost her mother, to her playing volleyball, to her and Asa's relationship, and then Manfred. It may get confusing, so I separated the parts with ((Her age and setting)).

On with the chappie!

((Age 7, her house, with her mother and younger sister))

"Ebony, will you get the pasta?" Airashi Torsson asked her youngest daughter, a small girl with dark hair, and blue eyes.

Another girl, with white-blond hair and pale blue eyes stood next to the table, as the plates and dishes placed themselves, "Tanya!" Airashi exclaimed, "I told you and your sister, no using telekinesis for placing the table!"

"Aw, mom!" the girl groaned, as a light breeze blew through the room, "Oops, sorry guys," she said, blushing slightly.

Ebony clung to her mother's skirt, clutching her "blankey" in the other hand. She stuck her tongue out at her elder sister, making a stupid face.

Tanya turned, and sat down, secretly knocking over her little sisters light in her room.

It was a quite dinner, just the three of them. Tanya hadn't seen her father since she was one, when Ebony had been born. She knew her father had remarried, and now had a son, named Tancred.

After cleaning up, Airashi took Ebony's hand, "The Sitter is here, Tanya. I'm going to Ebony's doctor appointment. I'll be back around 8. You better be in bed when I get back. You have school tomorrow," she told her elder daughter.

As Tanya waved at her mothers disappearing figure (They lived about 3 blocks from the hospital) she turned, and went to her room, not knowing that would be the last time she saw her mother.

No one knows what it's like  
to be the bad man  
to be the sad man  
behind blue eyes

((The next morning))

Tanya woke up at 7 sharp. She changed into her uniform for 1st grade, and walked to the kitchen, but was met by sobs. She peeked in, and saw her father, step-mother, and a small, fair haired boy, who she expected to be her half brother. She stepped in, and asked, "What's going on?"

Her father smiled, sweetly, at her, "Honey, your mother and Ebony were shot to death last night by a gang. You have to come and live with us now."

And just like that, Tanya Torsson's life changed for what may have been the worse.

And no one knows  
what it's like to be hated  
to be fated to telling only lies

((Age 13, her new home, in her room))

Tanya sat on her bed, listening to head banger music from over seas. She had gone on a trip to the states, and had brought back 5 CDs. This one was her favorite. A knock on her door wasn't heard over the loud guitar riffs, but a whack on the head was. She flipped around, and yelled, "What?" at her brother.

Tancred hadn't quite passed her in height, but he was getting close. She snorted, taking her headphones off for her, "If you had heard me the first 3 times, you would know that I am trying to tell you that dinner is ready. It's your birthday, you dimwit. Live it up," he smirked, "what fresh crap are you listening to today?" he asked.

Tanya snatched the headphones back, "Whatever, and its called Green Day, and yesterday it was AC/DC, not A/C! You have no conception of American culture."

Tancred snorted, "Of course I do. You're the one who doesn't. Who would call a band AC/DC or Green Day?"

Tanya shrugged, "I don't know. Look, just go downstairs, and tell mom and dad that I'll be down in a mo," as she turned the music back on.

Tancred shook his head, and left the girl alone.

Tanya came downstairs to find the kitchen black, "Um, guys? Did the power go out?" she walked around, and then, suddenly, the lights went on, and there was her entire volleyball team, surrounding a huge chocolate ice-cream cake, with the words, "Happy 13, Tanya!" in the frosting.

"Oh, you guys!" she squealed, running up to the group, hugging each one in turn.

"What better way to spend you 14th birthday party than with your friends?" one of the girls asked.

The group sat down, enjoying the cake and dinner.

Finally, the coach stood up, raising her sparkling cider class, "A toast, to our team. We're in the summer league!" at this, everyone squealed, and congratulated one another. Even though it was only December 16th, and summer league didn't start until the 6th of June, it was still exciting.

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
as my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
my love is vengeance

((Age 14, New York, summer league))

"And yet another perfect set from setter Cally Washington. #9, Tanya Torsson makes a perfect spike, and it's the winning point! The Spikers are going to the championships!" the announcer called through the microphone.

The girls got in a huddle, barely able to control themselves. They congratulated the other team, ran back the huddle, and started screaming with delight. They were going to the championship round.

Later that day, they had a practice game, against a team they wouldn't play. It was the final point of the second match. The other setter, Eve, set the ball for Tanya, and she spiked it. The trouble happened when she came down.

Tanya's hand stayed in to spike position, and suddenly got tangled in the net. She fell underneath, as her ankle came down, and cracked.

Tanya lay on the ground, whimpering in pain. The first to her side were Eve and Cally, "What happened?" Cally asked, helping her stand on her good foot.

Tanya accepted the help and hoppled on her good left ankle, explaining, "My arm got caught."

The coach looked at her ankle, "You're going to the hospital. It looks broken."

Tanya's eye's widened, "What? No! I can't go to the hospital! I'll miss the championship game!"

The coach sniffed, "That's a sacrifice I'll have to make."

As Cally helped Tanya hopped to the car, the hurt girl said, and "I'm going to Bloor's for the next 4 years! It will be my last chance to play volleyball!"

The coach shook her head, "Then you won't play volleyball. No big deal, if it's between you permanently injuring yourself and playing volleyball, or not playing volleyball and staying fine, I'd go with the later. You're not playing."

Tanya sat down in her coach's car, staring down at the ground.

At the hospital, Tanya sat in her room, tapping away on her laptop. Her leg had a cast. She was answering her mothers e-mail. The game had been shown on television. She sighed, hitting send, just as her volleyball team entered, "Oh, poor you!" Cally squealed.

Tanya closed her laptop, and sighed, "Well, you guys may want to go get some rest. You have a big game tomorrow!"

Cally pulled out a sparkly silver sharpie, and signed the cast, passing the pin around, as everyone signed the black cast.

Tanya smiled, as they all took their turn. "Thanks. You're really making me feel better."

The coach ushered everyone out, and Tanya frowned. She had a bad feeling about the next day's game.

That's never free  
No one knows what its like  
to feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!

((The next day))

Tanya was watching the game on the television in her room, while she was IMing her friends. She glanced up, and gasped. The score of the final match wasn't good. The other team had the serve, and the ball came up, and back down into her team's court for the winning point. She groaned, and went back to her IM conversation.

BlondeVolleyballGirl: We just lost!

TorssonBoi (That was Tanc): Sucks 2 b u! They're gonna blame u!

Bend'n'shout (That was her friend, Tina): Shut up, Tanc! It isn't her fault!

BlondeVolleyballGirl: Tanc, when did you get on?

TorssonBoi: I was tlkn' 2 Sander, and saw u were on.

BlondeVolleyballGirl: Ugh, I'm going. I'll cya in a few days, Tina.

Bend'n'shout: K, I've got dance practice.

Tanya logged off, and fell back on her bed. She was leaving New York in a day. What was going to happen?

Later that day, Tanya's team came in, and there wasn't a smile in sight. The coach wasn't there. Andrea, the captain (Since Tanya was unable to fulfill the duties) walked up to the bed, and slammed her fist down on the table holding Tanya's laptop, "Because of you, we lost. Thanks a ton," she snapped.

Cally glared at Andrea, "It wasn't her fault that she fell! It was an accident!"

Andrea put her nose in the air, "Whatever. Wither way, you're off the team."

Tanya made a strangled noise, as everyone left.

"Never again," she murmured under her breath, "never again will I play volleyball. I will now only focus on my studies."

No one bites back as hard  
on their anger  
none of my pain and woe  
can show through

((Age 15, Bloor's, May))

Tanya sat in the Red King's room, sucking on her pencil. She stopped, and scribbled out the answer to a math question. She was sitting in tradition spot between Asa and Manfred. Finally, the head boy, a tall, brown haired boy named Daniel, said, "You can talk now."

With that, Manfred turned to his girlfriend, Ayume, and they started talking. Tanya rolled her eyes, and turned to Asa, "So, what are you doing on Friday? We could go to the new movie Tanc just saw at the cinema. He said it's good."

Asa nodded, "I can get my mom to drive. She has something to do then as well."

Tanya and Asa had been going out since the 2nd week of school, and it was only a few weeks until school let out.

((Friday))

The date had to be off, since both of the teens had detention. They snuck out, and ran out to the runes, hiding under one of the trees.

As soon as she stopped laughing, Tanya sat down, along with Asa. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm almost glad that we couldn't do the date. This is so much funnier," she said.

Asa smiled, and kissed her.

A few hours later, they were still sitting there, and it was getting dark. Tanya was trying to get Asa to let her go inside, before he transformed, "Asa, come on. We both know you can't control your beast side!"

Asa shook his head, "It's not to-"but he was cut off, as he suddenly started to transform.

Tanya screamed, and backed away, trying to run, but it was too late. The beast turned on the girl, and lashed out. She turned, blood running down her shoulder, as she ran towards the school, the beast chasing her. She threw the door open and got only 10 feet, before turning, and running into

"Manfred!" she breathed, panting, "help me," was all she got, and then fainted, collapsing to the ground.

The girl woke up, and realized that she was in the infirmary, and Manfred was next to her. He smiled when he noticed that she was awake, "How does it feel?" he asked, pointing to her shoulder.

Tanya glanced at her bandaged body part, which stung, and said, "It would feel better, if it hadn't been the fact that my boyfriend was the one that attacked me," she said, a tear coming to her eyes, as she sat up.

Manfred stared downcast, "Are you going to forgive him for this?"

Tanya looked off to the side, at Manfred, "No. I told him it was to late. He didn't listen. I'm not forgiving him. I never will," although her face was coarsening with anger, she couldn't help but let a tear fall down her face, and soon began sobbing.

Manfred patted her back, comforting her.

The next day, Tanya went home, and on Monday, she broke up with Asa.

Discover l.i.m.p. say it  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes

((Age 15, Bloor's, the first day of second year))

Tanya ran her fingers through her hair, and was so intent on her work, that she jumped when the horn rang for end of homework. She was packing up her books, when Manfred tapped her shoulder, "Can I talk to you in private?" he asked, grabbing her arm.

As Asa and Ayume left the room, they turned, and glared at Manfred.

Manfred stood in front of Tanya, and asked, "Will you go out with me?"

Tanya was taken a back, but smiled, "Sure. This is rather sudden. What brought this on?"

Manfred took her hand, and gazed into her eyes, "I didn't notice it until I helped you last year, but I've loved you ever since I met you."

Tanya smiled, "How about this Friday? We could go to a movie."

No one knows how to say  
that they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

((Age 19, present))

Manfred awoke with a start, and instantly heard why he had awoken with a start: He could hear gunshots. He tried to stand, and suddenly realized that he was chained to the ground, in the dungeon at Bloor's. He then heard 2 voices, outside of the hall, "Was that necessary?" a female's voice asked.

A male's voice replied, "I didn't hit her. Besides, they were blanks."

The female's voice snapped back, "But it may have woken up Manfred!"

The boy replied, "Just put her in the dungeon. She's unconscious again. Sorry, but tackling her is the only way to get here to stop acting like a dimwit."

The door open, and Manfred gasped, "You!"

No one knows what its like  
to be the bad man, to be the sad man  
behind blue eyes.

Neko: Yet again, a slight cliffhanger. Oh, well, it doesn't matter. You'll find out who it is next time. See ya until then!

Afterthoughts: This is probably my longest chapter yet, and took me the second shortest to write.


	7. When You love someone to much

Chapter 7

When you love someone to much

Song: "Girl Next Door" Saving Jane

Reviewing Reviews:

HappeeGoLuckee: Again, here you go.

Love's a four-letter word: Sorry it took so long. My life is a bit more important…

MONKIY: Hope you like it!

Tibys: Yeah, I hate 'em to, unless I'm writing them. Then I'm in love with them!

Neko: I truly, deeply sorry it took so long. My life has been quite a mess recently, and I got sidetracked. After this, there are 3 other chapters. We have a few subjects to hit, and then I'm done! I've got the next story written up, ready to type. That ones called "Don't bloody your hands" My cover picture is weird… it has Tanya on it, with a huge cut across her chest, holding her heart out to the front, probably Manfred. Well, here goes!

Note: This is gonna be kinds short. Sorry.

Asa's ginger hair glistened in the dim light of the candle light. He smirked at Manfred, and said, "Well, isn't that cute, the couple together for the last time. You two lovebirds enjoy yourself," with that, he turned on heal and walked out.

Manfred looked at Tanya's pale face. He didn't know what Asa and his accomplice were up to, but he bet that they were going to try and break them up. He brushed a few strands of blonde hair from the tall girls face, as her eyes began to flutter open.

"Manfred?" she choked, coughing slightly on her words.

Small town homecoming queen  
She's a star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely

"Hush, you shouldn't talk," Manfred said, glad to see she was fine.

"No, it's Asa and…Zelda. They want to break us up. I don't know how, but putting us together wasn't very smart. I think Asa was in charge of the planning," she laughed bitterly, sitting up, and sighing.

"Manfred stood, and touched the door, glancing at the hinges, "This door is bolted, and the hinges are weak. Nothing the amazing Tanya can do, eh?" he turned around, and winked at Tanya.

The telekinetic female winked, and cracked her knuckles, "I'll just take the bolt out, so we can leave without much of a noise," she leaned down to her knees, and placed her hand to the side of the lock. She closed her blue eyes, as a faint click was heard.

Perfect skin, perfect hair

Perfumed hearts everywhere

Tell myself inside she's ugly

Tanya eased open the door, and turned to leave, only to run into

"Asa!" she gasped, walking backwards. She tried to grab onto Manfred, but he wasn't there. She turned, and he was held against the wall with Zelda's telekinetic powers. She turned to run, but Asa's inhuman strength held her back, "We didn't forget about your little power, Tanya. We used it to out advantage," with that, he kissed her.

Tanya pushed away, making a strangled sort of noise, but she saw Manfred getting the same treatment from Zelda. She again tried to run, but fell to the ground, Asa still holding onto her arm. Tears filled her crystal eyes, as her mouth turned down on the sides, "Why?" she choked, her words mutilated, "why, Asa? You were such a good kid. You took the break up so well!"

"But I loved you," Asa said, his voice softer then usual, "and I still do. Why didn't you give me a second chance? I wouldn't have made that mistake again. You just needed to give me another chance!"

"I loved Manfred more! Don't you see? HE may be harsher, but he knows me better. He knows that sometimes, you have to let go. Asa, have you ever loved someone to much?" Tanya whispered, in her croaky voice.

"No."

"Yes, you have. You love me far too much."

Maybe I just jealous

I can't help but hate her

Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

Tanya's tear stricken face bore through Asa, the wisdom of pain evident in her eyes. A moment of sadness flashed through him. She couldn't believe that this boy would do this to her. He pulled her to her feet, and said, "I'm sorry Tanya. I truly am. Why I did this, I don't know. Come on Zelda, let's go."

Zelda released her hold on Manfred, and snarled, "You owe me, Pike. I had to miss some of my college classes, you fluke out!"

Asa opened his mouth, as if he had a witty rebut, but closed it, and walked down the halls, his head bowed and hands in his pockets.

Manfred sat next to Tanya, and hugged her close, "We need to stay on our toes. I know there are students and teachers here who would enjoy us in pain. Please, Tanya, never scare me like that again."

Tanya's tears just wouldn't stop, "I won't," she hiccupped, holding onto Manfred's arm tighter, "I never will."

She's the prom queen-I'm in the marching band

She's the cheerleader-I'm sitting in the stands

She gets the top bunk- I'm sleeping on the floor

A Few Days Later

Tanya placed her wire-rimmed glasses on the end of her nose. The half-moon shape made her face look leaner, but she still didn't need them.

Manfred walked into the class, took one look at the girl, and turned around and left. The tall blonde glanced around the door to see him looking at the door frame, and then step back in, "Sorry thought I had the wrong classroom. Care to explain why you look so different?" he asked.

Tanya rolled her eyes, "I got the glasses today. I'm far sighted, so I needed reading glasses. Other then that, I have my hair curled. Why else would I look different?

Manfred leaned on one of the tables, "Oh, it's just you're wearing a black sweater over a collared shirt, a black pencil skirt, and _pumps_. Come on, where's your wild side?"

Tanya shut the book she had been reading (_War and Peace_), gently placing it on the desk, "I'm wearing green jewelry and neon green eye shadow. My hair is dyed with platinum blonde streaks, and I'm wearing fishnets. It's called the 'sexy teacher look', space boy," she ended with flicking Manfred upside the head.

"Would you shut up?" he snapped, pursing his lips, "that's not funny."

"It is to me."

She's Miss America- I'm just the girl next door

Senior class president

She must be heaven sent

"Look, I'm here on more pressing matters. Billy Raven escaped from his foster parents' house, and we need to go get him. We think he's more then likely in the heights with one of his friends. You may want to change, considering I doubt you can run in those shoes," Manfred said, giving the shoes another glare.

"Glare to hard, and they might just eat you," Tanya snapped. She grabbed the thick Leroy Tolstoy novel, and walked out the door. She turned around to look at Manfred, "Well? You coming?"

Manfred sighed, and followed after her.

She was never the last one standing

A backseat debutante

Everything that you want

In her room, Tanya pulled out a slightly more sensible outfit: A kimono sleeved black shirt, and a pair of dark wash jeans. She grabbed her old beat up sneakers, brown trench coal, and red beanie. Running out the door, she zipped past a half-asleep Manfred, "Hurry up, slow poke!" she called over her shoulder.

Never to harsh or to demanding

Maybe I'll admit it, I'm a little bitter

Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

As soon as they arrived at Gabriel's house (In Tanya's silver convertible bug), they were glad to finally find them, but not sure they had really wanted to. The war of sprits and oaths had already started. Being the kind of girl she was, Tanya sighed, "This is ridiculous," she said, leaning on her elbow, "we'd best head back. We'll just have to deal with the little munchkins tomorrow."

Manfred nodded, as Tanya turned the car around. The telekinetic girl sighed, "Look, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Hm?"

"It's about Ayume."

Manfred's eyes widened, but only a moment, "What about her?"

Tanya stopped at an intersection to let someone go, and turned to Manfred, "Do you still have feelings for her?"

As the car started again, Manfred snorted, "That would be like asking if I still loved my mother. I love Ayume, Tanya."

A hurt expression crossed Tanya's face, "But then-"

"Not like how you're thinking," Manfred said, cutting in, "I love her like a sister. That's all."

Tanya smiled, pulling up into a parking space at Bloor's, "Just asking. I need a little reassurance today. After what happened the other day-"

"Oh god, please don't' bring that up again," Manfred said, covering his eyes with his hand, "THAT is one thing I need some reassurance that I didn't kiss Zelda. She used to be nice, but look at what happened!"

Tanya glanced up, as the wind picked her hair up, "As I said before, it is very possible to love someone so much, that you'd rather break them then see them continue in the manner that they are living now."

Taking her cold hand in his own, Manfred pulled Tanya close, "Don't you dare love me to much. I don't want to be gently broken by you, love."

"Now don't you start!" Tanya said, pushing playfully at him, but laughing all the same.

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself

Spend all my time wishing I was someone else

She's the prom queen- I'm in the marching band

That morning (since that had gone out late, and Tanya didn't have class, she slept all day), Tanya sat on her bed, typing on her computer. She was trying to write another manuscript. She was getting rather pissed that she couldn't think about anything to write. All that flashed before her eyes was Ayume. Ayume was beautiful, perfect, friendly… she bit her lip, and continued to type. Her dead story was going no where, so she deleted it. She opened another document, and waited for inspiration to hit her. Although what came into her mind next was a little different then what she had hoped for.

She's the cheerleader- I'm sitting in the stands

She gets the top bunk-I'm sleeping on the floor

I get a little bit- She get's a little more

Tanya continued typing all day. The story was of broken relationships, hatred, true friendship, and over coming obstacles. Finally, she had finished her last chapter. Hooking it up to the printer, she printed off the story. Even though it was short, it still held meaning. She was drawing a cover when Manfred stepped into the door.

"Well. You finally finished something. So, how is it?" he asked, taking the letter from her.

"Good. You should read it. You are, after all, one of the main characters."

"Ah, I see. And who is the other one, Miss Torsson."

"Me."

Manfred looked at the cover. It was an anime version of Tanya, sitting on a hill, writing. He looked at the title, and laughed, "Your titles always make me laugh."

"Why?"

"It's just funny, that's all."

He read through the whole thing, laughing at parts, suddenly growing quiet is others, and smiling softly in others.

"You like it?" Tanya asked, as soon as he had finished.

"It's great," he said, kissing her.

She's Miss America

She's Miss America, yeah

I'm just the girl next door, oh

Tanya smiled, "I knew you'd say that. Hey, let's go get something hot drink. I need a caffeine boost."

"Cinnamon dolce latte from Starbucks?"

"You'd better believe it."

The couple left, the manuscript sill on the bed. Wolfbane jumped up to it, and motioned Azure over, "Look at this, Zus," she said, pointing at the paper, "Tanya finally finished one."

"Don't like the title," the cat said, wrinkling her nose, "but it looks good."

After the two pets left, then walked off to find something better to do, again leaving the story on the bed. In years to come, a girl would find it, and claim it as a journal like story.

I'm just a girl next door

_A Stab in the Dark_

_By: Tanya Torsson_

_Edited by: Neko_

This story is based on actual events

Neko: That's the end, my friends! (Sorry, ran out of ideas) There is a sequel, however, which will come out soon. I have other stories to write about as well. Such as the one that has NO REVIEWS! Sorry… anyway, I know I said it would be 10 chapters, but I lost my notebook with all my ideas, so I forgot them all, except the ending. Thank you for reading, and look out for an epilogue!

Afterthought: If you don't get the song, that's my fault. The story only mentions Ayume a few times, which my friend didn't like. Essentially, Ayume is living the life Tanya always wanted. It's a simple friend jealousy thing. It's really simple.

End of the story notes: Sorry, but I really didn't like this story… it just hits a sour note with me at the end, since I'm in Tanya's position right now. More to come in the epilogue!


	8. Preview of Don't Bloody Your Hands

Preview of Next Story

Don't Bloody Your Hands

Song: None. It will be a songfic, but not in this preview

Klepto: (Klepto is my new nickname, just FYI) so, it's not an epilogue, but still. I decided to let you in on a preview. The initial series will be up shortly. I forgot that I had lost the first page (old notebooks tear easily). So these are just a little bit. The stories no where near ending. Anyways, it's a bit more mature, but not enough to be rated M. It's rated T.

Anyhow, the way this works, is that each preview is separated with s. These do go in order, just to let you know. It's really short, but anyways… let's start.

Tanya sat under a tree on the Bloor's grounds, tears running down her cheeks, 'Why must you choose me?' she thought.

'You are The Pendulum. It's an honor.'

'But why did you pick me? No matter what happens, I will oppose my best, and one of my _only_ friends!'

'Do you question my decision?'

'No, but-'

'No buts! Do not question me!'

'I'm sorry'

'You better be'

"I saw the snow. So that was him, huh?" Manfred asked.

"Yeah."

"It wasn't you, I guessed. Your snow is pure, like yourself."

Tanya blushed, "You know I'm not pure. I'm more black then white, and you know it."

Manfred breathed in, his face still in her hair, "I can dream, can't I"

Tanya giggled, softly, "You are so crazy. That's why I like you," she said, touching Manfred's hand, "you may wanna get going. You'll be late."

Manfred kissed her on the cheek, "You're getting so much taller. Almost taller than me."

"You know that will never happen."

"I-"

"Can dream, can't you," Tanya finished, pulling away, and following him down the hall, before he ran into Lysander.

Tanya finally came out, and shut the bookshelf behind her. She pulled her long sleeve over her left hand.

"Father, I have something I really need to tell you. It's about mine and Tanya's future."

"Where do you think you're going?" Manfred asked.

"Let me go!" she snapped, "I'm going to set your father straight! He's going to make you marry Ayume, who is perfectly fine with my half-brother!"

"Yeah," Tanya said, standing, "my problems and her problems are hitting close to home."

"Problems?" Manfred asked, "What problems do you have?"

Tanya stood in the doorway, "I know who holds the Golden Key."

Manfred stared at her, "Tancred?"

Tanya shook her head, "No," she grabbed the door knob, "me," with that; she slammed the door in his face.

Manfred and Tanya instantly sat back up straight, setting their glasses down.

"Thank you all for coming…" Dr. Bloor droned.

Tanya sighed, and picked her glass back up. She stared at the glass, as the contents started splashing over the sides, without moving it. Manfred slapped her hand, and Tanya slapped him back. Asa, who was sitting next to Tanya, hissed, "Knock it off, you two. They're staring."

Tanya and Manfred crouched in there seats, as Asa sighed, "What has he done to you, Tanya?"

"Fuck off, Asa," Tanya growled, but just loud enough so the whole room heard. She sat up, and smiled sheepishly, "Um…hi?"

It was 1:30 by the time she left her room. Gently shutting the door, she tip-toed down the hard wood floor, and then down the steps of the tower. She ran across between the stair cases, and scampered up the steps.

Many of the students near the music wing heard a ghostly noise…

Klepto: That was fun… it will be a great story. Right now, it's 38 pages in my notebook. See you soon!


End file.
